


Not As Planned

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Rhodey, BAMF Tony, College AU, Hurt Tony, M/M, Mugging, Panic Attacks, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 3, forced to their knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Rhodey just wanted to get his genius boyfriend out of the lab, and have some fun.  But naturally, things couldn't just be easy and go as planned.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948738
Kudos: 47





	Not As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3/31 of Whumptober: Forced to their Knees. Hope y'all enjoy my fill for this prompt! Also, there will be a slight delay on the rest of the prompts, as I am starting a new job soon and there is some intense training involved. I'll try my best to write when I can and post on the weekends, but just a heads-up! ^-^

“That was _such_ a good movie,” Tony gushed, walking down the street holding hands with his boyfriend. “And that twist! It was done perfectly, everything makes sense now but I was on the edge of my seat until the end!”

Rhodey smiled at the younger man, loving the way his eyes shone with excitement. “I know, you almost squeezed the life out of my hand a few times,” he teased, his smile growing at the light blush that crossed Tony’s cheeks. He pulled Tony closer to brush a kiss on his cheek. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Looks like it wasn’t such a bad idea to take a break, huh?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, just because this went well doesn’t mean you’ll lure me out of the lab so easily next time.” Tony pouted when Rhodey only hummed in response, in a clear ‘we’ll see’ tone. “Anyways, I only went with you so I wouldn’t have to deal with a cranky platypus later on.”

Rhodey gasped dramatically, clutching at his chest while the other hand curled around Tony’s waist to hold him close. “You wound me! I just wanted to give my overworked genius boyfriend a break from his college work, and this is the thanks I get? I guess you don’t want to stop by that 24/7 diner by our dorm because it’ll be too _distracting_.”

Tony groaned, already salivating just thinking about the salty fries, juicy burger and thick milkshake that were waiting for him. “You fight dirty, honeybear,” he said, peeking up at Rhodey to see that smug, triumphant expression on his face.

They settled down after that, content to walk in silence and sharing body heat in the brisk night air. As it was a college town, even at 1AM they passed random groups of students headed out to bars, or students walking or biking back home, finally done with studying for the night. Other than the few stragglers though, there was a calm settled around the usually jam-packed streets and Rhodey was content with his boyfriend by his side.

Rhodey’s eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed the two men who had crossed onto their block stop by an alley between two restaurants. A subtle glance to the side revealed that they were the only ones walking around at the moment. Taking Tony’s hand, Rhodey said easily, “Hey, let’s cross the street here.”

Despite trying to keep his tone even, Tony was very perceptive. Thankfully he was also quick to react, and with his smile still on his face, Tony laughed, “Sure thing, sugarplum. Anything to get me to my burger faster.” Before they could take a single step further though, Rhodey heard footsteps behind them.

“Not so fast boys,” came a gruff voice, and Rhodey cursed after a glance behind them revealed two more men. One of them had his hand in his jacket pocket, and Rhodey felt his heart leap to his throat at the implication. A peek down at Tony showed real fear in those wide eyes as he saw the same. “We just want to chat.”

Rhodey kept a firm grip on Tony’s hand as they were corralled down the alley, keeping the smaller man close-by. When they were halfway between the street and the dead-end on the other side, the same man told them to stop. Rhodey rubbed his thumb over Tony’s hand, feeling the younger man trembling - no doubt fighting flashbacks to the times he had been kidnapped when he was a child. But whether these men knew who they had cornered, or were just idiots looking for a quick buck, Rhodey wouldn’t let Tony get hurt like that again.

“On your knees, then empty your pockets,” Goon #2 ordered, and Rhodey complied easily enough, using the opportunity to click and activate the device in his pocket that Tony had developed for all their friends, if they ever needed help or were in danger. He carelessly threw his wallet towards the men, Tony following suit, and Rhodey hoped that his boyfriend was able to activate his other invention. A glove that would shoot a type of shock wave out of the palm would easily take down these men, it just needed a few minutes to charge.

Rhodey looked on unimpressed as Goons #1 and 2 picked up their wallets, while Tweedledee and Tweedledum stood a few feet away, keeping an eye on them. A chuckle from #1 made an uneasy feeling go through Rhodey, which only grew when he saw the man looking between Tony’s open wallet and Tony himself. “Well well, little Tony Stark, the prodigal son. How much do you think Daddy will pay to get you back, huh?”

Rhodey looked at Tony to see him clenching his jaw, glaring at the man despite the tears growing in the corners of his eyes. Since meeting Tony and becoming his boyfriend, Rhodey had learned a lot about how life was actually like in the Stark mansion. He knew that Howard Stark had _never_ paid a ransom for his son, which had usually resulted in Tony receiving his captors' anger. Nightmares continued to plague Tony to this day, and this moment was probably going to join the others.

“You won’t get a single cent out of him,” Tony spit out angrily, jerking his head towards their wallets. “Just take the money and leave, before anyone gets hurt.”

Tweedledee and Dum burst out laughing, while the Goons bristled angrily. “The only one’s getting hurt is you for that smart mouth!” #1 said, stepping forward and curling his hand into a fist.

Rhodey spared one glance at Tony and noted how he had one hand tucked in his pocket, and knew that the glove was ready. Tony would be fine, so Rhodey leapt at #2 just as a shock and a yelp sounded behind him. It was pathetically easy to take down the man, who crumpled like a wet paper bag and lay on the ground clutching his face where Rhodey had punched him. All bark and no bite.

A bunch of yelling from in front of him had his head snapping up, and Rhodey grinned gleefully at the sight of Thor and Steve, two of their friends, easily subduing the final two. The sound of a siren signaled the arrival of cops, who must have been called by one of their friends, so Rhodey left them to it. He had something much more important to handle.

Rhodey turned back and quickly made his way to Tony’s side, immediately enveloping his catatonic boyfriend in his arms. Tony just stood there for a minute, and Rhodey just whispered soothingly, “You’re all right baby, they can’t hurt you. I’m here for you, and so are Steve and Thor, they can’t do anything to you. You’re all right.”

Tony came back to himself with a gasp, blinking away tears as he looked up at Rhodey. His lips quivered and then he was clutching Rhodey tightly, muffling a sob in his chest. The sounds just about broke Rhodey’s heart, and he continued whispering to him, combing his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Shh, it’ll be all right. They’re being taken away, and you won’t have to see them again.”

It took another few minutes for him to calm down, during which time Steve and Thor finished up with the police and came over, looking concerned for their friend. When Tony was only sniffling every now and then, Rhodey leant his cheek on the top of Tony’s head. “You feel like burgers still? Or would you rather go home?”

A pause, then came a petulant, “Still want burgers, stupid men won’t take that from me.” Another longer pause, then Tony asked softly, “But can we order to go?”

Rhodey smiled. “Of course Tones. Whenever you’re ready.”

Tony slowly uncurled his arms from around Rhodey’s waist, though he pulled one of Rhodey’s arms around his shoulders and curled into his side. He noticed Steve and Thor standing in front of them, and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry you had to see that. And that you were interrupted. Do you want to join us?”

Rhodey’s heart warmed when Steve and Thor smiled back, Steve saying, “I’m just glad that your device worked, and we were able to help you guys out! But yeah, burgers sound good to me!”

Tony looked to Thor, who soothed his remaining worry by saying, “It was no trouble at all helping out my friends. I just hope those idiots get what’s coming to them.”

Tony shuddered, renewing his hold on Rhodey’s waist. “You and me both.” He started walking, towing Rhodey along and smiling when Steve and Thor fell in line beside them. “But let’s go, there’s a burger out there that’s been calling my name the entire night!”


End file.
